


Research

by theswissfangirl (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts (mostly smutty) [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: All the package is here for your thirsty souls, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Van Days, blowjob, im sorry mom, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theswissfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of this compared to how scared Joe was now that The Big Moment was here. Big as in The Moment You Lose Your V-card, even if he knew Patrick wasn't any less of a virgin than he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

There were moments when Joe was scared shitless of kissing Patrick, even though they have kissed plenty of times before. There were moments when Joe was scared to death when Patrick offered him a blowjob, even if he never said no and ended up getting a fantastic orgasm (seriously, how did Patrick  _ know _ exactly where to swirl his tongue?)

But none of this compared to how scared he was now that The Big Moment was here. Big as in The Moment You Lose Your V-card, even if he knew Patrick wasn't any less of a virgin than he was.

Anxious and excited as they were, there wasn’t a single fucking way they could get to do it in a van.

“Hotel night?” Patrick proposed.

“Hotel night,” Joe remembered agreeing, but now he wasn't so sure he’d said exactly that. Some terrified part of his brain seemed to remember saying, “No, let's wait until the tour is over.”

But now, in a dingy room in Albany, he was forced to realize that he hadn’t said that last part. He thought, for a fleeting moment, really needed to lay off the weed, if it was going to mess up his ability to negotiate important shit like this.

As soon as Casa-Pete-and-Andy and Casa-Joe-and-Patrick were assigned and the doors were closed behind them, Patrick's hands were all over him.

“Joe,” Patrick breathed out, voice a little muffled as it was pressed in the crook of Joe’s neck. The initial fright gone, he responded, reaching behind Patrick and squeezing his deliciously full ass. Patrick's reaction was exactly what he had expected: a melodic but rather slutty moan right in his ear.

“Are you…” Joe started, but his words got stuck in his throat as Patrick dropped to his knees with a sly smile on his lips. That fucker had everything prepared.

“Am I what, Joe?” he asked as he was fumbling with his fly, opening it torturously slow. 

“Are you sure you haven't done this before?” Joe breathed out, his voice wobbly as Patrick mouthed at his cock through his underwear.

Patrick's smile only got larger. “I did some…” Joe noticed that he was also palming himself, “ _ research.”  _ Joe couldn't help but reach and cup Patrick's head as the older boy dragged his boxers down and curled his hand loosely around his dick.

Patrick was looking up through half-lidded eyes. Then, he opened his mouth just big enough so he could suck the head of Joe's cock into his mouth. A low, guttural moan escaped his mouth, and his head fell back. He had to close his eyes. If he looked at Patrick's  _ obscene _ lips, he'd come in three seconds.

Patrick pulled away just long enough to say, “Research on how to do this,” and Joe almost whined, but stopped when Patrick took him all in, a hand at the base of his cock, until his lips touched his fingers. Joe felt the tip of his dick touch the soft spot deep in Patrick's mouth, and just moaned out loud at the feeling of  _ tighthotwetohmygod. _

If he hadn't had his mouth occupied, Patrick would have smirked with pride, and maybe would have made a sassy comment on how easy it was to pleasure his boyfriend.

He continued bobbing his head back and forth, and the familiar tingle in Joe's lower stomach and spine were the only things that made him regain enough control to make his hand move and try to pull Patrick away from his cock.

“Patrick,  _ wait! _ ” he pleaded, and Patrick only sucked harder in response. His knees felt weak, and he  _ knew _ he wasn't gonna last any longer. “Patrick, please, I’m gonna-”

Patrick hollowed his cheeks as he sucked one last time, and that was all Joe had in him. He arched his back and came with a strangled cry that he hoped hadn't been heard by the entire hotel.

Patrick was merciless, and continued holding Joe's length in his mouth as it softened, sucking lightly through the aftershocks, until Joe only wanted to get away from his touch.

When Patrick finally did pull away, Joe hadn't recovered enough from his orgasm, and he just stared at the ceiling, trying to get his heart rate to a normal level before turning back to his boyfriend.

Later, he regretted not having enough stamina to pay attention to Patrick right away, because when he finally did look at him, he found him in the middle of the bed, on his knees, a hand stroking his dick slowly, the other one pushing two shiny with lube fingers inside himself.

“Are you-” Patrick stopped with a soft sigh as he thrusted his fingers up, “-ready to come fuck me?”

Damn, Patrick really was nothing like the shy kid he seemed to be outside of this room. He was putting on a show he doubted even Pete would be able to pull off.

“No, I’m gonna need a few minutes, baby,” Joe answered in an apologetic tone, getting closer to the bed. “But I could make it up to you by...” He climbed onto the bed and pushed Patrick into the pillows, then grabbed Patrick's wrists and pulled them away from himself. “...taking over from here?”

It wasn’t really a question. Joe dragged a finger down, resting it tentatively at Patrick’s hole.

“ _ Yes, please,”  _ Patrick answered, breathing heavily. Joe smirked, and finally pushed one finger in. Patrick was still tight, even after his two fingers, but Joe's finger reached farther, and after a few shallow thrusts, he found the slightly softer place that made Patrick whimper and arch his back.

“God, Joe!” he managed to whisper. Joe stroked that place again, earning another breathy moan from Patrick.

The lube wasn't far away, as Patrick had already used it on himself, so all Joe had to do was open the cap and squeeze more onto his remaining fingers. He rested the tip of the second one at the rim, reaching to stroke Patrick's cock. “Ready for two?” Joe asked. 

“What? Dude, I did two already! Give me three straight!” Patrick argued.

“Those were your own.  _ I _ never did two.” Joe answered before sliding the second one alongside the first, thrusting at the same rhythm as he pumped his fist with. That had the hoped effect, making Patrick lose control and moan shakily.

Joe was definitely starting to get hard again watching his beautiful boyfriend lose control like this, but he still wasn't completely ready (even as a _horny-as-fuck_ _teenager_ ) for round two. So he focused on keeping Patrick squirming underneath him, bringing him to the edge of coming, before slowing down.

“Motherfu-” Patrick started to groan, before Joe practically shoved a third finger inside, pressing up against his prostate. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, but a long, throaty moan still made its way out. Joe felt kinda sorry for their neighbors. When Patrick ran out of breath, he went silent, but Joe smirked to see those full lips were open in a silent moan. 

He reached to lube the fourth finger, wanting to make Patrick as comfortable as possible, but Patrick reached out blindly with one hand. “Condoms. I want you inside me. _ Now.” _

And, well, who was Joe not to grant his love’s wish?

He pulled his slick fingers out, and was relieved to see Patrick had even thought to put the condoms within reach. He tore the wrapper open with his teeth, and slid it on his cock, now fully hard and ready. He lubed it thoroughly, maybe too much, but Joe was taking no chances tonight. He set his hands on Patrick's soft hips, pulling him closer, and nudged his entrance teasingly.

“Don't tease, you assho-” Patrick's words were cut sharp as Joe finally slid home. He was almost too overwhelmed by the feeling of  _ hotwettightohmygoditssotightsosofuckingtight, _ that he almost didn't notice Patrick's screwed up face, like he was in pain.

“Trick? Are you all right?” Joe asked through his gritted teeth, using all his might not to just start pounding him into the headboard.

“Ngh-  _ big.  _ God, Joe you're so  _ big! _ ”

It almost made Joe want to answer  _ Well duh, I told you my dick was huge, _ but he settled for “Does it hurt?”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Does taking a gigantic backwards dump hurt  _ your _ asshole?”

“Well, is that dump result of eating mexican or Thai?”

He should have expected the slight punch. “No, it's the result of eating brisket and kugel. Of course it hurts, you motherfucker. Just  _ go slow.” _

Slow. Joe could to that.

The first pull back then push in was so slow, Joe was almost afraid that it was even worse than going fast when he got no response from Patrick. But them he looked down, only to see Patrick's eyes roll back and his mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure. That gave Joe the confidence to pull back even slower, before thrusting in, trying to aim for that spot that made Patrick practically sing the pleasure he was feeling.

He was starting to get lost in the amazing feeling of Patrick's body contracting and squeezing him so perfectly, before he noticed movement underneath him as his boyfriend reached for a pillow and jammed it underneath his hips. When he understood what Patrick was doing, he wanted to slap himself for not having thought of it earlier, but then he figured it was normal to be a little distracted at that moment.

He was  _ fucking his boyfriend _ , his hot, sexy, gorgeous boyfriend, for the first goddamned time. Kind of a big deal.

When he pushed inside once more, the grunt Patrick let out had vibrated all the way through his body, as he tightened around him. Joe let out a moan as he squinted his eyes so tightly he saw bursts of blue in the darkness.

And everything was so fucking good, but not…  _ rough  _ enough. Joe needed to more, to push harder, deeper inside Patrick, and just  _ fill him up _ , but he had to remember it was their first time. He didn't want to ruin Patrick in one night.

Patrick seemed to realize what Joe needed and shifted underneath him, pulling Joe down into a kiss, shoving his tongue down his throat. Before Joe could register it, Patrick had managed to flip them so he was on top. He splayed his hands on Joe's torso, lightly fingering  his nipples, making them harden in response. Then,  _ then, _ he pulled up, pushing with his knees on each side of Joe just enough so that only the head of Joe's cock was still inside, and then he fucking  _ slammed himself down. _

Joe let a moan so high-pitched, it was actually a whimper, a whimper to express the sheer pleasure, the  _ shock _ that he felt through his entire body, the shock that made his skin burn.

“ _ Patrick, oh my fucking God! _ ” 

Patrick just smiled before rising on his knees and pushing back down again, going faster and deeper  _ every single time. _

Now, _ now _ he was seconds away from coming for the second time, Jesus fucking Christ, all because of Patrick. 

“Then fucking do it, you smug asshole.” Patrick answered. 

Joe didn’t realize he had said that out loud, but that didn’t matter to him now. He was flung over the edge, thrusting up inside Patrick with a mighty wail, his cock throbbing and filling the condom in long, hot spurts. Patrick tightened even more around him, practically milking him every time he moved those deadly hips.

When Joe opened his eyes, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it seemed he’d lost at least a minute or two, because Patrick was beside him, jerking off hard and desperate.

“No, hey, lemme do that.” Joe offered. Patrick was sweating, and he slowly removed his fist off his cock, which was still blood-red and twitching desperately.

Joe gladly wrapped one long hand around it, sliding hard and fast, reaching with his other to tug at his balls and push a finger inside him. Patrick's back arched and he let out a long sigh when Joe curled his finger up, rubbing his prostate gently, but relentlessly. Joe was so focused on his task that he almost didn't notice that Patrick was coming, shooting white wet stripes on his own stomach. 

Joe slowly removed his finger, and wiped it on the comforter.

“Ew, gross, dude” Patrick complained.

Joe kissed his nose. “Shut up. It could have been your pants.”

“Fair enough,” Patrick agreed with a contented sigh as they slid under the covers, too tired to go shower.

Right before he started drifting to sleep, Joe remembered to ask:

“Hey, Trick?”

“Mhm?”

“So what exactly was that research you did?”

Patrick was spooned against Joe’s stomach, so Joe didn't see his face, but felt his body shake with silent laughter.

“Well… apparently, there are informative videos on porn sites that teach you exactly how to give amazing head. They actually give you the theory alongside... _ demonstrating it. _ ”

Joe was thinking. “You think you could .... teach me how to do it?”

Patrick laughed again, gentle and affectionate. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my smut has gotten better...  
> As always, please leave a comment, it helps me out a lot!


End file.
